This invention relates to a router type cutter for the cutting of slots etc., particularly in metals, such as aluminium alloys.
One known cutter for slot machining is a twin helix cutter, with a twisted carbide insert brazed along a cutting edge of each helix, the latter being at 30.degree., and is used for both roughing and finishing operations. Typical capabilities are:
RPM - 9000
Feed per Tooth - Up to 0.004"/rev.
Maximum Feed Rate - 70"/min.
Cross Section of Cut - Variable
Another known cutter, primarily designed for roughing, is a router cutter with a single, clamped, carbide tip of the throw-away kind, but due to the tip length, this cutter has a cut depth limitation of 25 mm. Typical capabilities are:
RPM - 9000
Feed - 0.010"/Rev.
Maximum Feed Rate - 90"/min
Cross Section of Cut - Full dia..times.15 mm.
Also known are high speed steel router cutters, but their use is limited to low productivity applications due to the relatively low surface speed and feed capabilities of high speed steel. Typical capabilities are:
RPM - 2000 to 4000 (depending on dia.)
Feed - 0.002" to 0.004"/rev.